


Bloody Minded

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode Tag, Gen, Plans, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar plans his treachery within Spartacus' city and is haunted by a certain Roman girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Minded

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _War Of The Damned_ episode 'Decimation'. Written because I had to after the scene they shared in that episode. It's stayed with me for days.

 

 

She walked barefoot through his dreamings. Caesar was used to cunt and cock behind sleeping eyes, memories and fantasies that stirred blood. On occasion it was even his wife.

 

But Fabia stood clothed only in blood and despair.

 

_Free me._

 

The slaves had tied her like an animal and now she stood with knife in hand and blood dripping from mouth, Diana demanding a sacrifice. Her eyes screamed, and she would not leave. He did not want her to.

 

He heard her when fucking, as he pressed fingers to sweat and skin, driving cock home. She pierced greater than sword or spear ever could.

 

_Free me._

 

He saw her when he whispered words that stoked fires and heightened resentment in Spartacus' city. He knew position well - were not the same desires in the heart of every man? Desires for vindication, desires for prominence, wealth, and glory? Had Caesar himself not been dragged into this fight by similar strings? Crassus had been right; they would benefit each other.

 

Fabia crouched near him when he woke, shattered fingers still reaching for his knife.

 

_Free me._

 

He wore a slave's mask, a Roman amongst ravenous wolves. A wolf of different colour. He played the role, starving and desperate and cruel. He would see them all perish, all who held sword against Rome. All who had torn into a Roman girl, bound and bleeding.

 

And Caesar would rise up with Crassus, debts paid and name ever elevated, a name to be cried on the streets. Glory well earned. Another name would stay carved in his bones and on his tongue. Soon all slaves would know it too as he cut them down and slashed it upon their skin. Fabia would be free.

 

_-the end_


End file.
